


Gold Medal Giftee

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: An Abundance of Gold Medals, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yuuri's fans have been sending him gold medals non-stop. He doesn't understand... until one day all is explained.





	Gold Medal Giftee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randomsplashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsplashes/gifts).



> Anon sent @randomsplashes on Tumblr, this cute ass headcanon. I decided that it was adorable and wrote it.
> 
> 'Imagine all Viktor and Yuuri"s fans want them to get together and Yuuri let's it slip that not until he wins gold so all their fans just keep mailing Yuuri gold medals'-Anon

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The monthly box of fan gifts had to be picked up on the last Saturday of the month. Something he and Victor had started doing because going to collect the mail every day was just annoying. So they designated one specific day where they would go and get the large boxes or crates that would be filled with letters and small packages from their fans.

Yuuri had never expected this to work out in any way, for him at least. He knew Victor was mega famous because he was Victor fucking Nikiforov and of course he would have millions of fans. His Twitter and Instagram had shown that very well. Yuuri on the other hand, was in no way as famous, so he hadn't expected to be getting a box the same size as Victor's!

Victor had sent him a loving but pitying look after he accepted his first box of fan mail. "They've always wanted to reach out to you in one way or another, and now they can. Of course they're going to get all the feelings they've been building over the years, out in any way they can."

According to his fiance, Yuuri had finally opened up to his fans. In truth, it was Victor's idea to rent a P.O. box at the office. Yuuri had been against it from the start, but it seemed that Victor's whole idea had excited a lot of their fans.

The very first letter was in an orange envelope that was much heavier than he expected it to be. After a few seconds of intense cutting through a lot of tape, he finally got it open and found himself gaping.

A medal. A gold medal. Not a fake one either. It was heavy, which would explain why the package had been heavy. It was the size of his palm, round in shape, and connected to a silky band. On the face of the metal itself, were the words, ' **Most Inspiring Athlete** '. His name was engraved below in English and Kanji.

"Oooh! That's nice and _very_ real," said Victor from behind him, no doubt having an eye for this sort of thing. "See? I'm not the only person that finds you to be inspiring!"

Flushed and incredibly touched, Yuuri made note of the return address on the envelope, and set it aside because he would eventually write the sender a thank you letter. It was one thing to write someone you admire, a letter, but it was another to spend money on a solid gold medal for them!

Several letters and small packages later, Yuuri found himself faced with a small box that contained… another gold medal. And it choked him up a bit because while he didn't necessarily agree, the fact that someone thought of him as such, filled him with such warmth. He had support from all over the world, even if it had taken him until now to realize it.

**World's Best Figure Skater  
** **Katsuki Yuuri**

"You have such nice fans, Yuuri!"

Touched, and incredibly emotional, Yuuri could only nod.

* * *

"I'm going to need another photo frame," Yuuri told his fiance a month later, holding up another gold medal he'd been sent. This one proclaimed that he was a ' **Future Olympic Champion** '.

Victor whistled. "That would be the forty-seventh gold medal you've been sent by a fan. Didn't that one boy from Brazil send you two?"

He flushed and nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why they're doing it, but I think I should make a post about it. I don't want them all spending money unnecessarily. Their support is enough. They shouldn't have to feel like they're obligated to do this."

People being willing to spend money on real gold all for the sake of reassuring him of their support was amazing. But gold wasn't cheap. And even if some of the medals weren't one hundred percent pure, the idea was still there, and it was touching all the same.

"That would look nice against a silk background," said Victor, wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind and kissing his cheek. "I can get the next frame made easily, don't worry."

A sigh. "Thank you." Victor always knew what to do in times like these.

A few boxes later, and Yuuri found _another_ gold medal awaiting him. This one was a little different though.

**Stammi Vicino Non te ne Andare**   
**Victuuri Forever!**

The engraving was nice, but it was the small piece of photo paper beneath it, that caught his attention.

It was a screencap of an Instagram post Yuuri had made months back in December. Back when he had just gotten engaged. The photo that was screencapped was of him and Victor, and the silver medal around Yuuri's neck gleamed in the light overhead.

All Yuuri had done was tell everyone that yes, they were engaged, but he had to get a gold medal before he and Victor could get married.

And the comment that was highlighted beneath the post, explained it all.

 **Katsu_ki:3** Silver is great, but my fiance says we  
can't get married until I give him a gold medal!  
 **#eventually #gpfbarcelona #silvermedalist**

> **The_Back_Outside_Edgelord_Marc** I'm sending you a gold medal.  
>  Then you both can get married and decide over which one gets to  
> hyphenate their name! 3 Congrats from Canada! **#lovewins**

The sender of the gift was named Marc Herbert who was apparently from Toronto, Canada.

He snorted a lot louder than expected, but he couldn't help it. For the past two months, since late January, he'd been receiving gold medals in the mail from his fans. All because he told them he couldn't get married until he got a gold medal for Victor. They had been obsessively sending him gold medals to try to help him get married!

"Yuuri, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just have some great fans."

* * *

Yuuri made sure his camera was perfectly aligned and that all of the photo frames were hung up properly. The various gold medals were all obvious to anyone who knew what they were.

"Yuuri, I want my kiss now!"

Rushing, Yuuri set the timer for ten seconds and hurried on over in order to throw his arms around his fiance.

"You think they'll be happy?" asked Yuuri, hoping this was a good decision.

"They'll be ecstatic, though definitely not more than me," said Victor before kissing him soundly. The shutter of the camera clicked a few times, but both were too busy with each other to pay that any mind.

Besides, Yuuri could make the post later.

* * *

 **Katsu_ki:3** My generous and genius fans seemed to have  
the same idea and decided that they wanted to help me win  
Victor's compliance. You'll be glad to know that our wedding is  
next month! **#thankyou #yoursupportmeansalot #feels  
#luv ****#goldmedals**

> **p+chulanont** BOI, I AM SO PROUD! And props to the  
>  fans for the great planning! :3 **#futurebestman**
> 
> **Victuri5Everr** YES!
> 
> **yuri_plisetsky** Gross. You better invite me!
> 
> **christophe-gc** Wow. A bit innocent for you both! ;)  
>  **#igotthepole**
> 
> **Rink_Around_The_Rosy** Holy shit, you got my gift!
> 
> **The_Back_Outside_Edgelord_Marc** IT WORKED!
> 
> **mila-babi** Finally! I thought the gold at Nationals would  
>  have been enough! But this is good too! ^-^
> 
> **Quad-Flipping-4-Victuuri** This is the best day of my  
>  life. I need a moment.
> 
> **sukeota3sisters** Can't wait to tell mom and everyone  
>  else! **#banzai**

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER YOI FICS! ^-^


End file.
